


Три ночи

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Один неосторожный шаг может кардинально переменить судьбу. Иногда это шаг с лестницы.





	1. Часть 1

  «Я презираю себя. За то, что влюбился в тебя когда-то». Эти слова крутились и крутились в голове Китти, звенели в ушах, перекрывая её же рыдания.

  Она навсегда останется несчастной. Они оба останутся несчастными, из-за неё. Уолтер никогда не простит ни её, ни себя. В лучшем случае они мирно разведутся, когда его боль и презрение остудит холодный здравый смысл. Может, она даже снова выйдет замуж. Но никто на свете не будет любить её так же сильно, как прежде любил Уолтер. Китти вдруг поняла это мучительно, безжалостно ясно.

  У них ведь могла быть другая жизнь – хорошая. Если б Китти не ожидала, как дурочка, что страстные чувства нагрянут немедленно, окончательно и бесповоротно, а додумалась начать с уважения. Вслед за уважением, глядишь, подтянулась бы симпатия, потом привязанность, а там и до любви недалеко.

  Что теперь толку сокрушаться? Всё равно ничего не изменишь.

  Слёзы иссякли. Китти сидела на кровати, бесцельно пялясь на свои ноги. Левую украшал роскошный набор синяков. Пару дней назад Китти навернулась с крыльца. Синяки уже подтаяли, по краям их окаймляла желтизна. На боку и животе, куда также пришёлся удар от падения, тоже всё постепенно заживало.

  Китти вдруг стало холодновато, появился слабый озноб. Он быстро прошёл, она подумала, что это из-за нервов, погасила лампу и легла спать.

 

ххх

 

  На следующий день Китти решилась: будь что будет, она пойдёт в монастырь и предложит свою помощь, любую. Что угодно, лишь бы чувствовать себя полезной. Лишь бы доказать Уолтеру и, главное, себе, что не такая она никчёмная дрянь. Она отправится к настоятельнице завтра же… Если, конечно, не разболеется.

  Сегодня Китти знобило сильнее, и живот стал побаливать. Боль немного напоминала ту, что предшествует месячным. Кстати, и впрямь уже пора.

  К вечеру у неё был серьёзный жар, и боль усилилась.

  Заглянул вернувшийся Уолтер, которому, наверное, ама сказала о плохом самочувствии хозяйки. Китти с мрачным удовлетворением отметила, что он обеспокоен, хоть и пытается это скрыть.

  - Что с тобой? – Он остался в дверях, однако глядел на неё, лежащую в постели под двумя одеялами, пристально.

  - Может, холера? – хмыкнула Китти. Ей хотелось, чтоб он за неё испугался.

  Но Уолтер и бровью не повёл.

  - При холере температура тела понижается, а не поднимается. И ты наверняка знаешь об этом.

  Он ушёл, прикрыв за собой дверь тихо, но плотно. Признаться, не очень-то ему нравилось, как Китти выглядела. Возможно, она умудрилась простудиться. Не исключено, что подхватила лихорадку.

  Ночью Уолтер проснулся от её стонов. Кое-как оделся и, прихватив лампу, пошёл в спальню жены. Постучал. Ответа не было, стоны затихли.

  - Китти.

  Ни звука, но Уолтер не сомневался, что она не спит и попросту не хочет его видеть.

  - Китти.

  - Уходи, - голос был измученным.

  Уолтер открыл дверь и вошёл. Сейчас он действовал как врач, а не как муж. Поставив лампу на тумбочку подле кровати, без лишних реверансов присел на постель.

  Выглядела Китти хуже. Бледная, мокрая от пота, с ярко обозначившимися тёмными кругами под нездорово блестящими глазами, она лежала, свернувшись калачиком, кажется, уже под тремя или четырьмя одеялами, и безрезультатно пыталась справиться с бившей её дрожью. Пощупав лоб Китти, Уолтер убедился, что жар у неё очень сильный.

  - Что случилось?

  Китти хотела съязвить, мол, мы же выяснили, что не холера, вот и радуйся. Но оказалось, она слишком слаба и напугана, чтоб огрызаться.

  - Живот болит.

  - Где именно? Тошнота есть? – Он попытался ненавязчиво заставить её перевернуться на спину или хотя бы распрямиться. – Ты ела что-то подозрительное?

  - Если б я считала что-то подозрительным, я не стала бы это есть! – огрызнулась-таки Китти и тут же уткнулась лицом в подушку, тщетно силясь унять очередной стон.

  - Боль острая? Тупая? Режущая? Ноющая? – Уолтер проявил больше настойчивости, и Китти вытянулась.

  - Сначала была тупая, а теперь и острая, и ноющая… Очень острая. - В её глазах сверкал страх, близкий к ужасу. Прежде чем Уолтер успел спросить что-то ещё, Китти сама сказала: - Я упала с крыльца дня три-четыре назад. Споткнулась и скатилась по ступенькам. – Стиснув зубы и всё же издав жалобный писк, Китти приподнялась, задрала до груди ночную рубашку. Следы ушибов были ещё заметны.

  Уолтер знал симптомы разрывов внутренних органов и торопливо задал несколько вопросов. Ответы мало соответствовали ожидаемым признакам.

  И тут его будто молнией ударило.

  - Китти, - Уолтер облизнул губы, нахмурился, - ты можешь быть беременна?

 

ххх

 

  Единственный приличный акушер в Мэй-Тан-Фу скончался ещё до приезда Фэйнов. Одна повитуха лежала с холерой, другую уже вызвали на роды. Уоддингтон, разбуженный Уолтером и вместе с невесть где добытым Сун Чином отправившийся в город за помощью, обратился к монахиням. Многие из них до пострига были деревенскими девицами из больших семей и разбирались в делах, связанных с деторождением.

  До рассвета к Фэйнам прибыли две монахини. Одна совсем молоденькая, вторая, наоборот, в почтенном возрасте; обе определённо знали, что делать. Младшая, вдобавок, говорила по-английски.

  Они затребовали чистую воду, тряпки, ещё что-то. Уолтера выпроводили из спальни. Уоддингтон остался с ним в гостиной, Сун Чин ждал снаружи. Слышно было, как Китти ласково уговаривали, сама она уже не стонала, а плакала и подвывала.

  Уоддингтон пытался успокоить и ободрить соседа. На все слова Уолтер едва заметно, машинально кивал. Увещевания отлетали от него, словно горох от стенки. Уоддингтон невольно задался вопросом: а переживает ли доктор Фэйн вообще? Может, он тайно радуется? Нет, глупости. Уоддингтону самому предположение показалось кощунственным. Доктор скрытный парень и не выставляет эмоции напоказ, а когда не видишь того, что ожидаешь увидеть, воображение изобретает объяснения.

  Раздался крик Китти. Вопль, полный дикой, чистейшей боли. Сидевший на табуретке Уолтер дёрнулся, взгляд метнулся к запертой двери. Уоддингтону подумалось, что доктор едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскочить и не кинуться туда. Притом лицо Фэйна по-прежнему ничего не выражало, лишь в глазах промелькнуло беспомощное отчаяние.

  Китти вопила снова и снова, задыхаясь от ужаса и слёз, но не затихая. Даже больные холерой не кричали так страшно. Это продлилось секунд десять, может, пятнадцать, но Уоддингтону показалось, что минула целая вечность. А что показалось Уолтеру, оставалось только гадать.

  Дверь открылась, вышла старшая монахиня, вытирающая перепачканные кровью руки о полотенце.

  Всего на пару мгновений Уолтер увидел за её спиной Китти. От пота волосы у неё были мокрыми, точно она искупалась, бледность не исчезла, но теперь разительно контрастировала с краснотой на кончике носа и под веками. Выдохшаяся и истерзанная, Китти плакала, зажмурившись и в изнеможении откинувшись на подушку. Потом открыла глаза, и их с Уолтером взгляды встретились. Но уже в следующее мгновение дверь захлопнулась.

 

ххх

 

  - Надеюсь, ты доволен. – Китти говорила устало и вяло, но оттого не менее выразительно. – Они сказали, что я больше не смогу иметь детей. – На самом деле монахини сказали, что она ещё десятерых родит при желании, но после пережитого кошмара ей хотелось одного – задеть Уолтера посильнее, даже если придётся чудовищно солгать. Совесть пока отсиживалась в тёмном углу, куда её загнали телесные страдания. – Ну что, счастлив?

  Сёстры ушли несколько часов назад, Китти удалось немного поспать, и ныне она чувствовала себя гораздо лучше - физически. Только по-прежнему содрогалась от перенесённого и автоматически сделала виноватым мужа. Полусидела, опираясь на приставленную к кроватной спинке подушку, и озлобленно смотрела на Уолтера.

  Уолтер стоял посреди комнаты и не выглядел ни раскаивающимся, ни виноватым, подпитывая этим бешенство жены.

  - Ребёнок был мой? – ровно спросил он, прекрасно выдерживая ненавидящий взор супруги.

  - Естественно, твой! Я не такая дура, чтоб не принимать меры против беременности от любовника! – Вообще-то, именно такая, но сейчас это неважно. Всё неважно, кроме того, через что ей пришлось пройти.

  На лице Уолтера не дрогнул ни один мускул.

  - Наверное, тебе стоит поесть. Попросить аму приготовить что-нибудь?

  От его непоколебимого спокойствия Китти рассвирепела окончательно. Она схватила стакан с водой и запустила в мужа. Попала не то в грудь, не то в плечо, однако получилось не столь зрелищно, как ей представлялось. Стакан разбился вовсе не об Уолтера, а о пол, «отскочив». Для Уолтера весь ущерб ограничился намоченной рубашкой.

  - Убирайся!

  - Как скажешь, - флегматично произнёс бактериолог и вышел.

 

ххх

 

  Сначала Китти отказалась возвращаться в Шанхай потому, что не хотела облегчать Уолтеру жизнь – пусть смотрит на неё и не забывает о случившемся. Правда, метод практически сразу доказал свою неэффективность. Похоже, у Уолтера было столько работы, что времени на сожаления не оставалось.

  Очень скоро совесть Китти выбралась из тёмного угла и гордо расправила плечи, вдобавок, зараза эдакая, приволокла с собой здравый смысл, и вдвоём они произвели на свет чувство вины.

  Уолтер не толкал её с лестницы, его там и близко не было. С таким же успехом Китти могла упасть и в Шанхае, и в любой другой точке планеты. А она спустила на него всех собак, ещё и художественного вымысла наплела. Жестокого вымысла.

  Теперь ей страстно хотелось признаться во лжи! Признаться и попросить прощения, тем более что она видела, как он выкладывается, чтобы спасти других. Но не хватало смелости, и потому Китти подспудно убедила себя, что не столь уж это значительно. Уолтеру наверняка всё равно, он, поди, уже и не помнит, разум забит совсем другими хлопотами.

  Она стала помогать в монастыре, как и собиралась ранее.

  Насколько же разительно преобразилось её отношение и к самой себе, и к мужу! Его отношение тоже сделалась другим. Иногда ей казалось, что они практически друзья. Например, за вечерним разговором в гостиной, когда Китти припомнила Уолтеру жуткие марш-броски по музеям Венеции, а он не обиделся (да она и не собиралась обижать), грустно улыбнулся и сказал: она права, глупо было искать друг в друге свойства, которыми они никогда не обладали.

  Однажды она поймала себя на мысли, что хочет большего. Особенно ярко чувство вспыхнуло ночью после того, как Уолтер загородил её собой от толпы, так безнадёжно, но так отважно. Когда они вернулись от Уоддингтона, Китти готова была ему на шею кинуться (Уолтеру, конечно, а не Уоддингтону) или хоть дать знак - чётко показать, что он ей нужен. Может, сознаться, наконец, в обмане, за который нынче себя проклинала на все лады. Но Уолтер едва глянул на неё, идя к себе в спальню, а переступив порог своей комнаты, сразу закрыл дверь.

  Не успели беспорядки в Мэй-Тан-Фу толком утихнуть, как ситуация резко усугубилась потоком «холерных» беженцев, дело дошло до вмешательства военных. Беженцев кое-как собрали в лагере за городом, и Уолтер отправился туда. Полторы недели Китти изводилась от неизвестности, довольствуясь скупыми весточками, которые порой приносил Уоддингтон.

  Когда Уолтер вернулся, Китти была счастлива почти безумно – просто оттого, что он живой, пускай осунувшийся и вымотанный до предела.

  Однако их отношения мало изменились.

  Холера стремительно угасала, вскоре речь шла уже об «остаточных случаях заболевания». Эпидемия закончилась. Настала пора готовиться к возвращению домой.

 

ххх

 

  Завтра предстоит собирать вещи. Китти не понимала, что вызывает у неё эта мысль – радость или сожаление.

  Дело близилось к ночи. Уолтер сидел в кабинете, то бишь оборудованном под кабинет сарайчике. И чем он там занимается, теперь, когда эпидемии нет?

  …При свете керосиновой лампы Уолтер невозмутимо и старательно что-то писал. Наверное, какой-нибудь отчёт.

  - Я иду спать.

  Он вздрогнул, услышав Китти. Видимо, настолько погрузился в отчёт, что не заметил её прихода. Неохотно оторвался от своего занятия и поглядел на жену с недоумением, мол, ему-то она зачем об этом докладывает?

  - Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – рассеянно спросила Китти, с каждой секундой чувствуя себя нелепее и нелепее.

  - Нет, спасибо, - коротко ответил Уолтер, вернувшись к записям.

  - Что ж… Доброй ночи.

  - Доброй ночи. - Он даже головы не поднял.

  От подобного пренебрежения Китти захотелось плакать. Она сжала губы, резко развернулась и пошла обратно в дом.


	2. Часть 2

  Она не могла уснуть, но не ответила, когда Уолтер постучал и позвал её по имени. Китти боялась, что разговор лишь принесёт ещё больше расстройств. Расстройства подождут до завтра. Она сомкнула веки, едва скрипнула дверь.

  - Китти, ты спишь?

  Китти не ответила.

  Слышно было, как Уолтер сделал несколько шагов, как тихонько открыл и почти сразу же закрыл ящик тумбочки. Бактериолог подошёл к кровати, наклонился и мягко поцеловал жену в висок. Постоял над ней с минуту и ушёл.

  Тут же распахнув глаза, Китти посмотрела на дверь, затем зажгла свечу, выдвинула ящик и обнаружила конверт со своим именем. В области сердца что-то недобро шевельнулось, Китти вскрыла послание и пробежалась по нему взглядом.

  Не письмо, а список. Список вещей в их шанхайском доме, которые стоит продать. Под конец указывалась цена самого дома с учётом и возраста, и сделанного ремонта, чтобы Китти ни в коем случае не продешевила. В углу последней страницы стояло: «Мне жаль. Уолтер».

  Она не разорвала и не отбросила письмо, просто выпустила из рук. Оно без единого шороха приземлилось на пол.

  Уолтера не оказалось в спальне, и Китти со всех ног побежала в «кабинет», как была – босая, в одной ночнушке. Пару раз споткнулась во тьме, но сумела не упасть.

  Он точно там – в окне мерцает свет!

  Деревянные мостки одаривали незащищённые стопы занозами, попадались мелкие камушки, но ей было всё равно. Только бы успеть!

  В считанные секунды Китти уяснила то, что упускала полтора месяца, и теперь не понимала, как не догадалась обо всём раньше. Почему не заподозрила неладное, позволив себе удовлетвориться спокойствием мужа? Это же Уолтер! По нему никогда, никогда нельзя сказать, что творится у него в голове и в душе! Он не делится своими мыслями, травится ими, варясь в собственном соку. Одному богу известно, до чего он додумался за эти недели!

  Ему с самого начала было плевать, умрёт он или выживет, но первое время его хотя бы питала ненависть к Китти. А после оборвавшейся беременности он стал ненавидеть себя. Не презирать, а именно ненавидеть. С утра до вечера, с вечера до утра, день за днём, день за днём. Снова и снова думая о том, что она наговорила в Шанхае, и о том, что сказала здесь - про отцовство и бесплодие.

  Он не хотел жить, но хотел одолеть холеру, раз уж оказался тут. Потому и не предпринимал ничего, пока  болезнь не была побеждена. Наверняка он подспудно искал смерти - и когда работал в больнице, и когда отправился в лагерь для беженцев, но не помогал ей сам, поскольку ещё мог быть полезен, мог спасти чьи-то жизни. Смерти, видимо, неинтересно являться на желанные встречи.

  А теперь его ничто не держит.

  Китти даже догадалась, как конкретно он это сделает. Когда в городе повысился градус беспорядков, полковник Ю в придачу к Сун Чину выдал Уолтеру оружие - не то пистолет, не то револьвер, Китти не приглядывалась, да и не разбиралась она в таких вещах. Уолтер будет действовать наверняка, выберет самый практичный и надёжный способ - зачем петля или, скажем, бритва, если есть пуля? Пуля в голову - куда уж надёжнее!

  Мысли были быстрее ног, и за какие-то секунды Китти перебрала в уме столько всего, что при иных обстоятельствах хватило бы на целый час.

  В «кабинет» она ворвалась на всех парах, растрёпанная и с безумно сверкающими глазами.

  Уолтер, наоборот, был совершенно спокоен. Он стоял подле стола и, похоже, собирался сесть на вдвинутый стул. На жену бактериолог глянул со светским изумлением.

  - Что ты здесь делаешь?

  - А ты? - Китти глубоко вдохнула и шагнула к мужу, решительно, но осторожно, боясь сделать лишнее движение. Кажется, всё-таки пистолет. Ну да, барабана вроде нет, значит, не револьвер.

  - Заканчиваю дела. Ты не могла бы выйти? - Господи, он будто о сортировке документов говорил или о затачивании карандашей! И, похоже, не сомневался, что Китти ничуть не против его решения.

  Пистолет он держал в правой руке, опущенной, но чуть согнутой в локте.

  Китти сглотнула.

  - Уолтер... - Она очень медленно дотронулась до предплечья мужа, её ладонь скользнула вниз, к  запястью, к кисти и, наконец, к пистолету. - Не надо, пожалуйста. - Сглотнула снова. - Отдай.

  Он смотрел в сторону и не разжимал пальцы.

  Больше всего на свете Китти хотелось, чтоб появился кто-то третий, кто-то умный, способный взять всё под контроль и спасти Уолтера. Но третьего нет, и она должна действовать сама.

  - Отдай это мне. - Китти обхватила оружие поверх ладони Уолтера. - Я не отпущу, и тебе придётся либо отдать, либо отобрать. Если попытаешься отобрать, он может выстрелить - неизвестно в кого. - Позже она поражалась, что получилось сразу подобрать самый удачный довод.

  Он колебался недолго, затем разжал пальцы. В этот миг с него спала его броня, его маскировка. Китти увидела перед собой очень одинокого, очень несчастного и очень уставшего человека.

  - Вот и славно. - Она взяла пистолет. - Спасибо.

  Опять же поразительно, что в эдаком состоянии, когда её саму колотило так, что зуб на зуб не попадал, он сообразила, что швырять заряженное оружие - идея не из лучших. Китти крайне опасливо, словно держащий бомбу сапёр, отнесла пистолет в дальний угол и положила на пол.

  Зато потом фурией налетела на мужа.

  - Ты в своём уме?! – Она схватила его за грудки и принялась яростно трясти. – О чём ты думал?!

  Он не отвечал и нисколько не сопротивлялся, потому голова болталась в такт гневным рывкам Китти, и это выглядело смешно… Это было бы смешно, если б не было так горько.

  Китти остановилась и стукнула кулаками по груди Уолтера, слабо надеясь хоть так привести его в чувство. Успех был прежний, то бишь нулевой.

  Уолтер искренне недоумевал - зачем ей это, почему она не осталась спокойно ждать в стороне?

  …Она ведь просила о разговоре, после первого визита в монастырь. Она хотела сказать что-то важное Уолтеру, а может, и самой себе. Тогда у него был шанс всё исправить. У них обоих был. Но Уолтер отмахнулся, раздражённый и разозлённый не столько на жену, сколько на себя. Оттолкнул её, довёл до слёз, прогнал в одиночество. И когда из неё вытаскивали мёртвый плод, она по-прежнему была одинока, без поддержки близкого человека, без утешения. Уолтер до сих пор слышал её крик, видел заплаканное лицо, безжизненные глаза.

  - Мне жаль, что ты потеряла ребёнка, - выдавил он, заставив-таки себя взглянуть на Китти.

  - А мне – нет! – выпалила она; наконец, решившись. Давно надо было. Откладывала, откладывала, и вот к чему это привело. Пусть лучше он ненавидит её, чем себя. – На самом деле я понятия не имею, кто из вас двоих был отцом.

  Она ждала удивления, обиды, негодования, а получила тень ухмылки.

  - Я так и думал.

  У Китти отвисла челюсть. Выходит, он с самого начала догадывался, практически был уверен? И это ничего не изменило?..

  Подобравшись, она продолжила:

  - Хорошо, что его не стало.

  Уолтер вздрогнул, в его взгляде вспыхнул испуг, но вспышка быстро потухла, позволив апатии воцариться вновь.

  - Нельзя говорить такое, Китти. – Упрёк был мягкий, словно Уолтер журил малое дитя за незначительный проступок. Вероятно, он не верил, что она впрямь говорит то, что думает.

  Китти упрямо тряхнула головой.

  - Мне – можно. Я не хотела бы ждать и гадать, бояться и изводиться. И уж тем более не хотела бы рожать от Чарли Таунсенда. Мне больно думать, что это был твой малыш. Но если он был от Чарли – туда ему и дорога. – Да, прозвучало чудовищно, ну и чёрт с ним. Китти взяла лицо мужа в свои ладони. – Я не хочу ребёнка ни от кого, кроме тебя.

  Реплика показалась Уолтеру случайной, адресованной кому-то другому и доставшейся ему по ошибке.

  Покусав губу, Китти сделала ещё одно непростительно запоздалое признание:

  - Я соврала, что у меня больше не будет детей. Я смогу быть матерью.

  - Я знаю, сёстры сказали.

  И при этом он всё равно собирался застрелиться?

  - Да что с тобой такое?! – Китти ткнула кулаком ему в плечо.

  Уолтер посмотрел на неё измотанно.

  - Я устал. – Слова давались нелегко, он совсем истерзался и скрывать это уже не мог. - Надоело, не хочу продолжать, не хочу мучить себя и тебя.

  - Кретин! – Она бы влепила ему пощёчину, да ведь он примет как должное.

  Вязкая, ноющая тяжесть расползлась по груди, стоило подумать, что Уолтер мог уйти вот так – один, в полной уверенности, что она и оплакивать его не будет, что он никому не нужен, что он кругом виноват.

  На него чересчур много свалилось. Работа здесь сама по себе была нелёгкой, добавьте постоянный недосып и неважное питание – тут любому оптимисту захочется повеситься. Раны на сердце Уолтера не заживали – перестав кровоточить, они не затянулись, а начали гноиться. Плюс недели самокопания, уязвлённое самолюбие и обида, переродившиеся в ненависть к самому себе. И никого, кому можно было бы выговориться, кто заставил бы очувствоваться.

  Китти вспомнила всё, что наговорила ему сгоряча – и в Шанхае, и в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Она бы язык себе откусила, если б это позволило вернуть, стереть те проклятые слова! Она сказала, что в нём нет ничего, за что можно полюбить, и он поверил. Счёл себя плохим мужем и плохим человеком. А сейчас Китти не сумеет до него докричаться, что бы ни сказала – не достучится.

  - Не плачь, пожалуйста, - попросил он глухо.

  До сего момента Китти и не осознавала, что по её щекам текут слёзы.

  Она вдруг кристально ясно поняла: Уолтеру настолько скверно, что одной, малюсенькой, последней капли будет достаточно, чтоб он сорвался. Если застрелиться не получится,  вены себе перегрызёт, до того ему паршиво.

  Уолтер не сомневался, что заслужил всё это. Он же знал, что она стала его женой от безысходности, любви там и близко не наблюдалось. Ожидать, что что-то изменится, было не только глупо, но и нечестно. Он обещал сделать Китти счастливой, а когда не справился, на неё же и ополчился. Он через столько всего заставил её пройти, прямо протащил. И теперь она снова плачет из-за него.

  - Хорошо, я не буду, не буду, - послушно кивнула Китти и провела пальцами под веками. Ей страшно было представить мысли Уолтера, и ведь они одолевали его не одну неделю! Может, он даже план себе составил: «1. Наладить водоснабжение в городе. 2. Разобраться с эпидемией. 3. Покончить с собой». Может, он и гроб сам себе заказал, велев доставить к завтрашнему утру; Китти бы не удивилась. – Уолтер, прошу тебя, давай вернёмся в дом. – Она взяла его за руку и почувствовала слабое сопротивление. – Пожалуйста. – Рваный вдох обернулся всхлипом, который Китти проглотила. – Уолтер, пожалуйста. Утром будет лучше. Ты отдохнёшь, потом мы всё обсудим спокойно… или никогда не вспомним обо всём этом, если захочешь. Только уйдём отсюда сейчас, умоляю!

  Сегодня ночью из них двоих она определённо была умнее.

 

ххх

 

  Утром действительно стало лучше. Во-первых, солнечный свет придаёт всему стойкий оттенок оптимизма. Во-вторых, с утра у людей обычно появляются дела более неотложные, чем самоубийство.

  Проморгавшись, Уолтер поднялся с постели, куда Китти буквально привела его за руку и уложила прямо в одежде.

  Не то чтобы для него всё озарилось животворным целительным сиянием, но Уолтер чувствовал себя – просто чувствовал, и это уже было хорошо. Примерно такие ощущения возникают у человека, стоявшего над пропастью, готового прыгнуть и не прыгнувшего исключительно по случайности, – отойдя от края, он через какое-то время сам с трудом верит, что действительно был готов на прыжок, а ведь был…  Сейчас Уолтеру казались странными, чужими мысли о самоубийстве, и ещё страннее было то, что он вынашивал их столь долго.

  Китти уснула в кресле, которое решительно оккупировала вчера. Она спала тревожно, чутко и, уловив движение, встрепенулась, рассеянно хлопая ресницами.

  - Всё в порядке, - заверил Уолтер. – Иди к себе, отдохни нормально.

  Она продолжала смотреть на него, напряжённо молча.

  - Не переживай, - он слегка улыбнулся. – Не настолько всё катастрофично, чтоб кончать с собой в уборной.


	3. Часть 3

  Китти убедила Уолтера на недельку отложить возвращение в Шанхай. Ей, конечно, хотелось вновь припасть к груди цивилизации со всеми соответствующими благами, но это могло подождать. Она интуитивно чувствовала, что сейчас надо дать Уолтеру провести какое-то время в спокойствии, без суеты сборов и поездки. Пусть по-настоящему отдохнёт, он заслужил.

  Мэй-Тан-Фу постепенно возвращался к нормальной, дохолерной жизни, однако всё пока было окрашено хоть сдержанной, но эйфорией из-за конца эпидемии. Говорят, по случаю победы над болезнью вознамерились устроить праздник.

 

ххх

 

  Жители города собирались с наступлением темноты запустить в небо бумажные фонари. Насколько поняла Китти, это традиция, знак благодарности высшим силам.

  Сейчас фонарики разной степени готовности были в руках чуть ли не у каждого второго. Делались они из бамбука, специальной рисовой бумаги (в большинстве случаев красной) да горелок, смахивающих на приплюснутые свечи.

  Китти и Уолтер решили понаблюдать из монастыря, ибо идти в народ – пусть ликующий, однако по-прежнему не питающий любви к европейцам – было рискованно.

  Фонарная лихорадка добралась и досюда. Фонари мастерила малышня, даже некоторые монахини приобщились.

  Китти немного поговорила с настоятельницей, а когда вышла, увидела во дворе Уолтера. Ничего особенного он не делал, помогал трём сиротам соорудить небесный фонарик. Но смеялся, о чём-то переговариваясь с детьми, и те смеялись тоже, обступив доктора. Он выглядел беззаботным и неподдельно радостным. Китти обнаружила, что она счастлива, потому что счастлив Уолтер. Для неё это было новое чувство, настолько незнакомое, что непременно напугало бы, не будь оно таким согревающим и упоительным. Приятное тепло окутало сердце и разлилось по венам.

  А Уолтер впрямь был доволен жизнью теперь. Если заглядываешь в бездну, то либо прыгаешь туда, либо отшатываешься прочь, и во втором случае нередко убегаешь подальше. Столько вещей, вопросов, сомнений мучили Уолтера, занимали его ум и изводили размышлениями, что оказалось легче скопом послать это ко всем чертям, чем разбираться с каждым пунктом по отдельности.

  Он закрепил горелку на каркасе фонаря и по-китайски спросил, где чехол. Дети протянули ему бумажный купол, и Уолтер сосредоточился на следующем техническом этапе, не забывая подключать к процессу ребятишек, чтоб не теряли интерес.

  Он был бы таким хорошим отцом.

  «Нет, - решила Китти столь твёрдо, что у Уолтера не осталось шансов, хоть он об этом ещё не догадывался, - он _будет_ хорошим отцом».

 

ххх

 

  Сотни, может быть, тысячи фонариков плавно поднимались и сияющей рекой текли по небу, затмевая и звёзды, и луну, большую, круглую, почти белоснежную.

  Помогший ребятне и монахиням запустить десяток фонариков Уолтер с чувством выполненного долга теперь смотрел на уплывающие огоньки. Он стоял на лестнице, тянущейся от монастырских ворот к городской улице. Здесь же пристроилось несколько детишек. Монахини и большая часть сирот оставались за воротами, откуда всё было видно не хуже. Китти, поначалу составлявшая компанию сёстрам, отделилась и медленно пошла к Уолтеру.

  У неё была заготовлена целая речь – о раскаянии и взаимном прощении, об уважении и любви, о чистом листе. Однако Китти поняла, что  любые слова будут лишними сейчас, когда тысячи людей смотрят в небо и думают о чём-то светлом и умиротворяющем. Поэтому Китти ничего не сказала. Она подошла к мужу со спины и обняла поверх плеч, скрестив запястья над его сердцем. Почувствовала, как оно ускорило темп. Хотелось бы ей, чтоб и Уолтер ощутил, что рядом с ним её сердце бьётся быстрее. Китти придвинулась к нему плотнее.

  Уолтер тоже ничего не сказал, но взял её ладонь и на секунду-другую прижал к губам.

  Слова и правда оказались лишними.

 

ххх

 

  Сун Чин куда-то запропастился. Видимо, позволил себе пренебречь обязанностями в честь праздника. По совести-то говоря, ему велели охранять миссис Фэйн (и мистера Фэйна, если таковой прилагался) с утра до вечера, о ночном времени речи не было.

  Уолтеру и Китти страшно хотелось остаться наедине, однако же это не повод рисковать жизнью и в одиночку идти домой, даже без пистолета, которого Уолтер после той ночи не видел.

  Мать-настоятельница предложила им остаться в монастыре. Она подумывала о раздельном ночлеге, но в итоге решила, что не стоит. Лишь намёком выразила надежду на соблюдение норм и приличий, всё-таки они в священной обители.

  Монастырь понемногу успокаивался, однако до полной тишины было далеко. Взбудораженные детишки, переполненные впечатлениями, ещё нескоро уснут.

  Раньше Уолтер иногда оставался ночевать в помещении на стыке приюта и больничного крыла. Вся меблировка состояла из полок с лекарствами да кровати, обнесённой самодельной перегородкой-шторкой. Лампу им не выдали, но благодаря полной, яркой луне снаружи было светло, словно от уличных фонарей, а в помещение свет просачивался через крупные окна. Потому Китти хорошо разглядела обстановку.

  «Как ему, наверное, было одиноко здесь», - подумала она с грустью.

  Уолтер держал её за руку, пока вёл сюда, и сейчас не отпускал. Что её весьма и весьма устраивало.

  Они оба глубоко уважали монастырь и его обитателей, потому гнали от себя мысли, которые в этих стенах считались греховными.

  Кровать была неширокая, жёсткая, деревянная, без матраса, с парой покрывал и старой подушкой. Альтернативы не имелось, разве что голый, далеко не стерильный пол со сквозняком в придачу.

  Разместились они компактно и даже комфортно, правда, от подушки пришлось избавиться, поскольку делить её на двоих было неудобно, а если б взял себе кто-то один, второму мешал бы край.

  Она всегда предпочитала спать на боку, и пристроилась у стенки. Он лёг на спину и почти сразу закрыл глаза. Расстояние между Фэйнами не превышало нескольких сантиметров, однако это была явственная граница.

  Китти ясно видела лицо мужа, его профиль чётко вырисовывался на фоне, щедро разбавленном лунным светом. Вот так же она разглядывала его, лежащего снаружи, из своей палатки в одну из ночёвок по пути в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Тогда он казался Китти чужим и страшным, она его ненавидела. Сейчас не было никого трогательнее и дороже.

  Она провела пальцами по виску мужа. Уолтер моментально открыл глаза. Китти изначально догадывалась, что он бодрствует, но всё же извинилась.

  - Ничего, я не спал.

  Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Уолтер, повернувшись, приподнялся на локте и заговорил, не столько неуверенно, сколько опасливо, словно боялся разбередить рану и вместе с тем понимал, что это необходимо, по крайней мере, стоит попытаться.

  - Помнишь, ты однажды сказала, что просто хочешь, чтоб мы были чуть-чуть менее несчастны?

  Китти кивнула.

  - Ты хотела поговорить.

  Снова кивок.

  - Если ты хочешь до сих пор, можем сделать это сейчас. – Поскольку она не возразила, но и не выразила согласия вслух, Уолтер продолжил сам: - Что ты тогда собиралась сказать?

  - Что мне жаль, - без промедления ответила Китти. Она села по-японски, и Уолтеру пришлось тоже сменить позу, ибо постель чрезмерной просторностью не отличалась; он «подтянулся», прислонившись спиной к спинке кровати. – Что я сама понимаю, какой дурочкой была, и что если можно б было всё вернуть, я бы поступала совсем по-другому. Что я не хотела причинять тебе боль. Что, - голос её стал тише, но она не позволила ему сделаться невнятным, - возможно, у нас до сих пор есть шанс быть счастливыми друг с другом, если мы оставим прошлое в прошлом, выговоримся, разглядим себя настоящих… Что я понятия не имею, с чего начать, но хочу попробовать, действительно хочу.

  Какое-то время наступившую тишину нарушало только их дыхание.

  - Хорошо, что ты не сказала, - произнёс Уолтер, тоже негромко. – Я был раздражён; наверное, ответил бы что-нибудь резкое и ещё сильнее тебя обидел.

  - А что ты скажешь теперь?..

  - Что мне тоже жаль. – Не так-то это было просто. Он помолчал. – Я знаю, что во многом сам виноват. Я верил, что смогу сделать тебя счастливой, только мне не приходило в голову, что представления о счастье у нас разные.

  - Может, не такие уж разные.

  - В глобальном смысле – наверно. Но в деталях – нет. – Уолтер грустно усмехнулся. – «Детали». Неподходящее слово, как будто какая-то незначительная мелочь. Но ведь это важно, а я не понимал. Не желал понимать, потому что знал, что не смогу этого дать. Навязывал то, что тебе не было нужно, то, чего ты никогда не хотела. – Последовавшая ухмылка получилась ничуть не веселее предыдущей. – В общем, неважный из меня муж.

  - Ну, из меня жена тоже так себе, - вставила Китти, боясь, что он собрался удариться в самобичевания.

  Но он собирался прояснить всё, вытащить, как занозу, чтобы выбросить и  забыть.

  - Я оттого и разозлился настолько, что себя не помнил от ярости. – (Ярость. А ведь каким спокойным и хладнокровным был в те дни. Китти с самого начала догадывалась, что это маска, но не осознавала, до какой степени всё клокочет и бурлит у него внутри, как сильно он мучается.) – Таунсенду так легко удалось то, что не получилось у меня. С ним ты была счастлива.

  Ей хотелось возразить, но тогда бы она солгала. Да, Чарли делал её счастливой. Некоторое время. Смешно было бы отрицать. Однако у неё имелось очень серьёзное дополнение.

  Выдохнув, она перебралась на колени Уолтера, расставив ноги (свободный подол платья позволял такие манёвры). Взяла мужа за подбородок, заставив взглянуть ей в глаза.

  - Чтоб ты знал: когда ты вернулся из лагеря для беженцев, живой и здоровый, я была в сто раз счастливее, чем за всё время с Чарли.

  Может, Уолтер и сомневался в правдивости её слов, но за попытку был благодарен. Увы, Китти не могла винить его. Стоит только вспомнить, что она ему в своё время наговорила… Ох, нет, лучше не вспоминать.

  - Тебе неприятно ко мне прикасаться?

  - Что?.. – Опешивший Уолтер заморгал. – Нет! С чего ты взяла?

  - Я слабо помню, что было, когда сёстры… уже заканчивали… и закончили. Но мне кажется, ты видел меня. Боюсь, зрелище было не очень.

  - Выбрось это из головы, раз и навсегда, - велел Уолтер, удивительным образом совместив в тоне категоричность и нежность.

  Китти обняла его, подвинувшись выше. И опять мозг преподнёс досадную мысль: возможно, Уолтер сам хочет спросить, были ли ей когда-то противны его прикосновения, да молчит, потому что знает ответ. Китти одолевало желание, нет, жизненно важная потребность доказать мужу, что её отношение к нему переменилось полностью.

  Снова посмотрев Уолтеру в глаза, она поняла, что и его мысли далеки от целомудрия. Это не значит, что двое перестали уважать настоятельницу, монахинь и монастырские порядки. Но если никто не узнает, никто и не расстроится. И помещение относится скорее к госпиталю, чем к храму… Мелочные отговорки, вдобавок, совсем не нужные. Уолтер и Кити без того упустили так много возможностей, любое промедление будет преступлением более тяжким, чем попрание монастырских устоев. Да и о каком попрании речь? Они – муж и жена, венчались, между прочим, по всем церковным законам-канонам.

  Уолтера смущали не законы-каноны.

  - Я боюсь сделать тебе больно, - честно признался он. Надо же, до чего легко быть откровенным без попыток казаться увереннее и опытнее, чем ты есть на самом деле. Впрочем, ныне его опасения не имели отношения к опытности, он переживал за самочувствие Китти, пусть и понимал, что с той жуткой ночи прошло достаточно времени.

  - Сделаешь, только если оттолкнёшь меня сейчас. - Китти томно подумала, что поза-то у них неплохая и дело за малым – избавиться от одежды. Хотя, может, стоит ещё отодвинуться, чтоб он мог ложиться на спину. Или лучше остаться так?..

  Раньше Уолтеру неизменно казалось, что в интимном плане из них двоих уязвимее он. Получалось как-то неправильно и неловко. Только сейчас до него дошло, что Китти всегда была хоть и смелее, но беззащитнее. Нежнее, хрупче.

  - Всё хорошо? – пару раз спрашивал он, и в этом была не неуверенность в себе, а забота о ней, полноправная и чувственная.

  - Да, - отвечала Китти с обжигающим придыханием, - да, очень.

  И она не лгала. Китти как будто была с кем-то давно привычным, уютно родным и совсем незнакомым одновременно. Странное сочетание, но завораживающее и будоражащее. Она упивалась прикосновениями Уолтера и не оставалась в долгу. Поначалу на него с непривычки накатывала секундная робость, руки замирали, и Китти, опасаясь, как бы он не вздумал их убрать, клала свои ладони поверх его и тем самым мягко настаивала на продолжении.

  Он всегда проявлял бережность, что прежде раздражало Китти, но теперь эта бережность стала трогательной и особенно тёплой, потому что к ней прибавлялась страсть, которой он больше не стыдился и не сдерживал. Ей нравилось чувствовать его губы на своей коже, его руки на своих бёдрах и пояснице, нравилось, как он поглаживал её плечи и спину, как прижимал к себе всё крепче.

  Если в прошлые моменты близости Китти могла бы без запинки пересказать таблицу умножения или весь алфавит в обратном порядке, то сейчас она бы и собственное имя вспомнила не сразу. Правда, некая рациональная часть разума ещё бдела и заставляла подавлять стоны. Ну, хоть пытаться. Получалось не всегда, да и низкий, жаркий шёпот мужа, тоже бывшего на пределе, - «Ш-ш-ш», производил прямо противоположный эффект, распаляя ещё сильнее. Китти и кусала губы, и сминала покрывало пальцами, и хваталась за Уолтера словно нахлебавшийся утопающий за спасательный круг. Склонившись, она приникла губами к его плечу и в итоге полуосознанно укусила, когда всё её тело передёрнулось и окончательно перестало поддаваться контролю. И это не был финал, потому что реакция Уолтера для неё стояла на первом месте, она сосредотачивалась на нём, его удовольствие было ей важнее собственного. Долго ждать не пришлось, и когда Уолтер достиг пика, Китти получила от этого не меньше наслаждения, чем муж.

  Какое-то время они практически не двигались, лишь переводили дух, не размыкая объятий. Уолтер прижимался лицом к её шее. Потом Китти поцеловала его в макушку, запустив пальцы в волосы и чуть сдавив. Он поднял голову и взглянул на жену. Глаза у неё так сияли, а на губах играла такая блаженная полуулыбка, что не имело смысла спрашивать, было ли ей хорошо, не притворялась ли она. Уолтер поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается, отрешённо и счастливо.

  - Ты в порядке? – Он коснулся её локонов.

  - Глупенький, - прошептала Китти. Она понятия не имела, почему произнесла это слово, но почему-то оно ей казалось самым ласковым и душевным. – Глупый… Оба мы с тобой такие глупые – столько времени потеряли зря. – Она погладила его по щеке и поцеловала в губы.

  Да, глупо искать друг в друге то, чего никогда не было. Но ещё глупее – не замечать того, что всегда было.

 

ххх

 

  Они провели в Мэй-Тан-Фу ещё неделю, в своё удовольствие. Почти не показывались в городе, и вообще из дома выходили нечасто, разве только чтоб немного прогуляться или наведаться в гости к Уоддингтону.

  Китти давненько поняла, что будет скучать по Мэй-Тан-Фу, по монастырю, по их с Уолтером хижине, по настоятельнице, детям, сёстрам, по жизнерадостному соседу. Она всегда будет вспоминать об этих людях и этих краях с неизменной нежностью и огромной благодарностью. Однако поселиться здесь насовсем Китти бы не хотела, да и Уолтер тоже; им такой вариант даже не приходил на ум.

  И всё-таки, когда пристань исчезла за поворотом, но пока можно было увидеть знакомые места, Китти не сдержала слёз. Она прощалась с самим Мэй-Тан-Фу будто с добрым другом, так же, как недавно простилась с аббатисой, сестрой Сен-Жозеф, Уоддингтоном… Её слёзы были не горькими, а светло-печальными. Сейчас она с чистой совестью могла назвать себя счастливым человеком.

  Уолтер всё понимал и не предлагал ненужные утешения, он просто был рядом, что делало её ещё счастливее. Сам бактериолог порой выглядел растерянным.

  - Всё нормально? – спросила Китти, взяв его за руку. Она уже успокоилась, слёзы высохли.

  Фэйны стояли у бортика на палубе небольшого парохода. День выдался жаркий, безоблачный, но от воды веяло свежестью, и лёгкий ветерок не был лишним.

  - Да. – Муж нежно улыбнулся ей, и Китти подумалось: какая же у него замечательная улыбка, и почему она раньше этого не видела? – Просто… Странно.

  - Что…

  - Так, ерунда.

  - Уолтер. – Она игриво толкнула его плечом в плечо.

  Он вздохнул и признался:

  - Просто, когда мы добирались сюда, я не думал, что отсюда мы будем возвращаться тоже вдвоём. Я был уверен, что один из нас останется здесь навсегда…

  - Ну и зря, - отозвалась Китти ласково. Ей не хотелось думать о плохом, тем более вспоминать безрадостные моменты. Она положила голову на плечо Уолтера и прошептала: - Глупый.

  Уолтер засмеялся и обнял её. Они смотрели вперёд.

  А в Мэй-Тан-Фу текла жизнь, вернувшаяся в прежнее русло. И в монастыре всё шло своим чередом. У сестёр было слишком много дел и мало времени, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям, тем более что по Фэйнам ещё не успели соскучиться. Однако мать настоятельница нет-нет да и вздыхала с тёплой тоской, произнося едва слышно, но искренне горячо:

  - Благослови их Господь. Пусть у них всё будет хорошо.

 

_Конец_

_(25 апреля – 8 июня 2018 г.)_


End file.
